The xylene isomers are produced in large volumes from petroleum as feedstocks for a variety of important industrial chemicals. The most important of the xylene isomers is para-xylene, the principal feedstock for polyester, which continues to enjoy a high growth rate from large base demand. Ortho-xylene is used to produce phthalic anhydride, which supplies high-volume but relatively mature markets. Meta-xylene is used in lesser but growing volumes for such products as plasticizers, azo dyes and wood preservers. Ethylbenzene generally is present in xylene mixtures and is occasionally recovered for styrene production, but is usually considered a less-desirable component of C8 aromatics.
Among the aromatic hydrocarbons, the overall importance of xylenes rivals that of benzene as a feedstock for industrial chemicals. Xylenes and benzene are produced from petroleum by reforming naphtha but not in sufficient volume to meet demand, thus conversion of other hydrocarbons is necessary to increase the yield of xylenes and benzene. Often toluene is de-alkylated to produce benzene or selectively disproportionated to yield benzene and C8 aromatics from which the individual xylene isomers are recovered.
An aromatics complex flow scheme has been disclosed by Meyers in the Handbook of Petroleum Refining Processes, 2d. Edition in 1997 by McGraw-Hill, and is incorporated herein by reference.
Traditional aromatics complexes send toluene to a transalkylation zone to generate desirable xylene isomers via transalkylation of the toluene with A9 components. A9 components are present in both the reformate bottoms and the transalkylation effluent. A9 components may also be present to some extent in an isomerization effluent. No effort is currently made to separate the A9 components based on their source or particular structure.